


rewrite the stars - notes from my rewrite

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyways, Canon Rewrite, Dark Forest (Warriors), LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Rated for safety, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), also this'll mainly just be notes on what i want to change and how i'll do it, and also they might say like damn or hell or something, i'm mostly just trying to fix key factors in warriors that i don't like, it's battle cats so there may be violence, just a bunch of notes, the relationships depend on chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if the books were written differently? if the authors actually knew what the hell they were doing?well then this is the perfect place for you, because i'm rewriting the books.aka: a ply ace thirteen-year-old rambles about her theoretically rewrite even though they're probably never gonna end up actually writing it since it'd take too long. god helpmekit. cuz kit's not me, nope.
Relationships: Ashfur (ThunderClan) & Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Bumblestripe & Dovewing (Warriors), Various Relationships, but the main ones are probably gonna be
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. bramblesquirrel

**Author's Note:**

> don't question me trying to fit all of my main pronouns into the summary.  
> anyways i'm going straight to bramblesquirrel because i don't really have ideas for tpb.

bramblesquirrel is the ship between brambleclaw (bramblestar) and squirrelflight from warriors. the two started off constantly arguing, not liking each other in the slightest, before they grew to love each other, though they still had arguments. in po3, the two have a seemingly good relationship, with them raising hollyleaf, jayfeather and lionblaze together; but when it is revealed to the clan that their parents are, in fact, leafpool and crowfeather, brambleclaw gets upset with squirrelflight for lying to him--this actually partially makes sense, but brambleclaw doesn't try to put imagine himself in squirrelflight's situation at all. doesn't try to imagine what he'd do if his sister was in the same situation. this is one of the main problems with their relationship.

throughout omen of the stars, or at least the fourth apprentice, brambleclaw ignores his adopted kits (mainly jayfeather), or at least rarely interacts with them. in the great battle, he isn't seen grieving for his lost daughter at all; or, if he is, it's not important enough to be mentioned in the cliffnotes on the wiki.

when he becomes leader, he appoints squirrelflight as his deputy; the ceremony goes as follows.

_"Will you be my deputy, Squirrelflight? There is no cat I trust more. Everything you do is for the best of reasons. I understand that now."_

okay, so even though he did ignore his mate for the entirety of omen of the stars, not even trying to understand her situation, he seemingly understands now. i guess that makes sense? we could've at least _seen_ him try to understand, but we don't from what i remember, but i don't remember anything from omen of the stars except for snowdrop.

in bramblestar's storm... well, their relationship isn't the best. from what i recall (mainly from moonkitti videos tbh-), he gets upset with squirrelflight for one reason or another and ends up falling for jessy. here, at the very least he's stopped ignoring his children. oh, and speaking of children, him and squirrelflight are having children.

in avos, their son alderheart is one of the main characters. his relationship with his father isn't seen very much; his relationship with neither of his parents is seen very much. squilf isn't seen very much in general. what does squilf do throughout this arc? i don't know.

in squilf's hope. whooooo boy. in the first chapter or two ALONE, bramblestar gets upset with squilf; during a meeting between the leaders, she speaks up about how to split skyclan's territory (suggesting they put it in the abandoned twolegplace, WHICH IS WHERE EVENTUALLY THEY PUT IT, MIGHT I ADD), and bramble gets mad at her about this. the two also talk about having more kits and from what i remember (which isn't much because squilf's hope was an atrocity dear god authors why? i couldn't get past the first one or two actual chapters) bramble gets mad at her for this. later one, bramble tries to get her to stop helping moonlight and gets mad at her for it. yep, such a healthy relationship, i see what you're talking about kate, he's not abusive at all. /s

and now we go to tbc. in the very first book, bramblestar snaps at squilf while on patrol; granted, he was ill and ashfur's spirit may have already started tampering with him and had some impact on him, but we don't know for sure. throughout the rest of the books, though, bramblestar's spirit actually seems to care about squilf; when root makes him appear in shadowclan camp, bramblestar doesn't snap at her for once, that's character development if you ask me! oh and also i'm pretty sure squilf realizes that the impostor isn't bramble because he's being nice to her... okay i'm worried about squilf, how do the authors think their relationship's not abusive?

anyways, NOW we get on to how i'd change it. so, still have them get together, even still have them still be mean to each other. HOWEVER, here, instead of being in a romantic relationship with ashfur (since they're related here; ash is her uncle), ash is just trying to help squilf get out of the relationship, not wanting his niece to be stuck in a toxic relationship. she isn't pleased about this, rejecting any claim of bramble being abusive. this plot point doesn't rear it's head, at least not very much (there may be some occasional mentions) until the fire scene. ash confronts squilf and insists that bramble's bad and that he can help them be in a better relationship, that he just wants his niece to be happy, but squilf is still upset and rejecting that bramble's abusive. her kits speak up a little, saying that while he's a good father, he can be a little _too_ mean to squilf at times. he goes beyond teasing, and goes into abusive territory. squilf feels betrayed and reveals that they're not her kits even though ash didn't even _care_ (and honestly probably knew), and while her kits try to get through to her, still caring about her, it doesn't work very well. holly reveals the truth for squilf's own safety, knowing that it'll probably make them break up and just wanting to help her mother. bramble gets pissed and for a second holly's worried she made it worse, but they do break up... but now squilf's mental state is even worse. feeling bad, she runs into the tunnels, leaving leafpool as the sole medicine cat, with many cats in the other clans challenging her role, saying she's not fit to be a medicine cat due to having kits, and with another medicine cat, too! (mothpool for the win)

in the great battle, ash confronts bramble. for a second, the latter thinks that ash has him confused for hawkfrost (who ash probably dated for a bit before realizing it wasn't a good relationship and that hawk was a douche), but ash directly speaks to him, calling him out. bramble realizes that he'd been being an abusive ass and ends up having a fucking existential crisis in the middle of the fucking battle, so holly drags him away before he dies and scolds him like "dad wtf you basically disowned us just because you were mad at mom, why didn't you try to understand her situation at all?". bramble just sits there quietly during the battle. he sees firestar fighting tigerstar, the former nearly dead, and tries to go and help, wanting to redeem himself even if it means sacrifice, but holly doesn't let him; she doesn't want to lose her father, even if he wasn't a good mate to her mom.

when firestar dies, bramble realizes he's leader now, and doesn't know what to do. he appoints squilf as deputy, and gives a speech about how he understands if she doesn't want to be with him, and how he'll try his best to get better, and squilf says that she still loves the brambleclaw she used to know and that maybe they can get back together someday.

bramblestar's storm more so focuses on bramble trying to be a better person, trying his best to understand the decisions squilf makes, and while he's still not perfect and does snap occasionally, he and squilf end up back together, though it's more casual then their relationship before, even once they have their kits. he doesn't force alderheart to be a medicine cat (it's in part because the clan already has three medicine cats, as dove's a meddie because she found interest in medicine and hunting made her overloaded), he scolds squilf for talking during a leader meeting without permission but understands why she did it... he's still not perfect, still being rude at times, but he tries his best. that's in part how squilf knows that something is wrong with him in tbc, because he's not even trying to not snap at her anymore. you may be wondering who possesses bramblestar here; well, it's a certain apprentice who never got his time to shine. that's right, it's shrewpaw. though by the time he's captured he starts feeling bad and tries to help the clans get starclan and bramblestar's spirit back because he doesn't even know where they are honestly; he just made a deal with a dark forest cat who appeared to him and didn't ask questions.

"were they a tortoiseshell?" lionblaze asks.

"yes i think?" shrewpaw answers.

"it's mapleshade then," lionblaze replies, "she probably just wants to exploit you. was she the one who told you to try to exile codebreakers?"

"yeah."

"then yep, that's her alright. i've heard people say she had a half-clan relationship herself and now she's bitter about it."

anyways, that's how bramblesquirrel can be fixed.


	2. lgbtq+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these cats are queer and here's how.

while the canon books do not have lgbtq+ representation, at least not directly in them, this rewrite does. i'll go over them for the most important main characters now.

  * bi polyam trans firestar
  * pan graystripe
  * floric genderfluid ravenpaw
  * bi bluestar
  * idk for tigerstar i
  * bi brambleclaw
  * bi demigirl leafpool
  * non-binary bi squirrelflight
  * demiboy bi crowfeather
  * bi feathertail
  * bi stormfur
  * bi tawnypelt (likes all genders)
  * (the tnp journey gang is just a bunch of bi's)
  * trans lesbian mothwing
  * aro gay hawkfrost
  * bi ashfur
  * aroace trans jayfeather
  * pan trans lionblaze
  * demiromantic polyromantic polyam demigirl hollyleaf (yeah this is me projecting)
  * bi cinderheart
  * not sure on honeyfern or poppyfrost
  * pan berrynose
  * lesbian hazeltail
  * bi mousewhisker
  * gay foxleap
  * lesbian icecloud
  * (god the po3 gang has no bi's 😔)
  * pan genderfae polyam dovewing (prefers girls)
  * bi ivypool
  * bi trans briarlight
  * pan bumblestripe (he's also a decent human being)
  * lesbian blossomfall
  * he/him lesbian tigerheart
  * aroace flametail
  * pan genderfaun alderheart
  * asexual twigbranch
  * violetshine's het but supports her sister
  * bi needletail
  * polyam trans lesbian sparkpelt
  * pan tree
  * gay (as in: they like toms) asexual non-binary shadowsight
  * bi rootspring
  * aromantic bristlefrost
  * bi spotfur
  * flipclaw likes guys and that's all he knows



i don't know what prompted this but i wanted to go over it.

oh and also, for those of you who are curious about relationships... well all i'll say is that dovewing's with a certain kittypet. ;3

oh and that firestar's dating graystripe, sandstorm, ravenpaw and smudge cuz he has several paws.


	3. into the wild's allegiances - published!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update.

the into the wild allegiances have been published!

uh. that's the update.

**Author's Note:**

> my warriors tumblr is @niightear and has like. 101 followers. so yeah. y'all are cool.


End file.
